


Breaks

by Moonrose91



Series: Broken Vases [2]
Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Doctor of the Narrows, Gen, Pain, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush Peters knows the Doctor of the Narrows will always be there for them, even under a different name.</p><p>He just hopes his trust and faith is rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> My medical knowledge comes from hospital visits and internet.
> 
> I apologize if this is wrong.
> 
> I believe it is even mentioned in the fic, in a background way.

Jonathon Crane looked up as one of the older boys walked in.

He had been accepted to one of the bigger universities out of state and would be leaving after graduation. A Child of the Narrows had escaped and Crane wondered if he would forget about the rest when he finally fully escaped the darkness that enclosed all within that place. “Mr. Peters, what can I do for you today?” he asked.

“I…need some medical advice,” he stated and Crane raised his eyebrow.

He hadn’t thought any of the children remembered him, or recognized him, considering none approached.

“Wouldn’t the school nurse be better for that?” he asked.

“She’s not a real nurse, she can’t do anything. One…one of the kids, her arm is swollen. And broken. We…we can’t do anything. We’ve slowly managed to get the swelling down, with some medication and ice packs, but we can’t set it, not without making it worse,” he stated, and Crane paused.

Alicia with her drunken uncle?

Deidra with her older brother and other siblings who beat her down to get the scraps of food their parents managed to scrape together to feed them all?

There were too many with too much that could be hurt.

So many.

He immediately wrote something down and handed it to him. “Bring her there in one hour. Fire escape,” he stated.

Rush Peters nodded and ran out, probably to go collect whoever it was that was hurt. Crane immediately packed up and headed out.

He needed to hunt up needed supplies for something this severe.

* * *

Crane glanced over as his window opened and Rush stepped through, carefully, _carrying_ the form in his arms.

Crane recognized her instantly, as he did with every child that had ever crossed his path when he lived in the Narrows.

Patience Corbin was a rail thin girl with wide gray eyes and thin black hair that seemed dull and lifeless, even when twisted into a braid.

Her arm was cradled against her chest and she was biting onto the collar of Rush’s shirt. Crane waved to the pull out couch and Rush carefully settled her on the mattress, getting her to release his shirt collar. “Patience, can you straighten your arm?” Crane asked and she obeyed, nearly screaming.

“Patience, who broke your arm?” he questioned, getting her to focus on him.

She was tense, and in pain. While a closed fracture, it was also displaced, and already there was swelling returning. “Patience, I need an answer before I can help,” Crane ordered, voice demanding, but not sharp or loud.

“Father,” she answered and Crane waved at Rush.

“She needs to bite down on something. There is a belt I have that I removed the buckle from. I need it,” he ordered and Rush sped off to obey.

Once he returned, Crane carefully had her bite down on it. Crane immediately, carefully, began to feel the bone.

She, like every other child of the Narrows, was frighteningly thin and it was easy to find where the bone was. She was probably finished growing, so he didn’t have to worry about one arm being shorter than the other, though he would prefer to get her to a hospital, but he didn’t have access to the medical wing of Arkham anymore.

And no hospital would admit her without asking questions.

He found where the bone needed to be and wished he had access to muscle relaxants. As it was, he was going to have to trick her. “Okay, on three, I’ll make everything as good as I can,” he stated and she nodded.

“Hold her down, Rush,” he ordered and Rush immediately shifted so he could press down on her and keep her from moving too much.

Once she had calmed again, and Crane had gotten the swelling to go down, he carefully settled his hands on her arm. “One,” he stated, feeling her relax and then shifted the bone back into place quickly.

He ignored her muffled cry of pain and worked on splinting it as well as he could. “Two,” he counted.

With that, he wrapped the bandages around to keep the splints in place and let out a low sigh. “Three,” he finished and tightened as much as he could without damaging her.

Another cry of pain came from that and Crane nodded to Rush, who carefully removed himself so she could have freedom of movement again. “You’ll be all right Patience. I’d give you a sling, but that screams ‘target this arm’. Do you have one of those…’hoodies’ that have a pocket across the front?” Crane responded and she nodded.

“Good. Rest her for a while. When both of you are ready, back the way you came. I have grading to do,” Crane responded and unfolded from his seat next to Patience and walked across the room to leave them be, though he kept them in sight.

They were gone within the hour, though that didn’t surprise him.

Once gone, he sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

That arm had been broken deliberately.

Her father had done it.

She was obviously hurting more than she had said, but he only worked on the worst and tried to patch them up, which was now next to impossible without his connections as a doctor.

He had grown up there, in the Narrows.

He had never left it, remembering screams and shouts, but also remembering the children who had grown up with him, but forgotten him once they could get out.

Jonathon sighed and went to go get his mask.

Scarecrow wished to go hunting.


End file.
